


On the seventh day of Bellarkemas... Jasper the Bellarke Fanboy – (plotbunny)

by perplex777



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Bellarke, Bellarke Xmas, Day 7, F/M, Jasper the Bellarke Fanboy, Plotbunny, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplex777/pseuds/perplex777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper rewrites 'Twelve Days of Christmas', with a flagrant disregard for syllables!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the seventh day of Bellarkemas... Jasper the Bellarke Fanboy – (plotbunny)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution for the Bellarke 12 Days of Christmas prompt from bellarke.com on tumblr. A little late... posted all at once on Boxing Day, but it was the only way I could produce something for all twelve. Mostly fluff and drabbles, with everything pretty short after Day 3. (Some a bit dull I'm afraid, but once you've filled over half the prompts it seems silly not to fill them all!)
> 
> Please BE WARNED my entries for Day 3 and Day 12 are mature (with Day 3's being particularly explicit including hints of dom/sub - nothing too heavy though). If you're seeking the smut, read Day 12 before Day 3, it's a lot shorter and more implied!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Bellamy had been chasing him round trying to get him to “Shut the hell up!” 

Jasper had ended up in the branches of a tree, as he crowed out the final verse, while everyone else lay around the fire in fits of giggles, or else joined in as loudly, and as equally out of tune, as him…

“On the twelfth day of Christmas Clarke gave to Bell-a-meeee  
Twelve heart-strings thrumming  
Eleven mornings griping   
Ten naughty visions when he’s sleeping  
Nine tries at not-so-subtle glancing  
Eight looks full of meaning  
Seven hours of love-filled gazing   
Six stars a-wishing  
Five hand-tied slings [seriously Bell, you’re just getting injured so she has to patch you up, right?]  
Four sharp words  
Three French kisses  
Two co-leader hugs  
And his Princess bent over his kneeeeee!”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this idea, even though I couldn't get it quite right... Would love to see what alternative lyrics you guys can come up with!!!


End file.
